


Your rage is what I crave

by Metamorphosis2011 (Methamorphosis2011)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Derek, Angry Stiles, Biting, Blood Play, M/M, Scratching, Very rough sex, and some sweetness in the end (remember the twist!), but there will be a twist at the end, could be perceived as non-con, dominant derek, it's not quite what is appears to be, there is a very small allusion to bestiality (it's werewolves after all)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methamorphosis2011/pseuds/Metamorphosis2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was it really this, Stiles had had in mind when he stormed into Derek's house, yelling at him, or did he let himself in for more than he would be able to handle?</p>
<p>Warning: If you have any triggers and/or issues with dub/non-con (perceived or otherwise), please read the notes at the end of the story first, they might help to put you at ease. </p>
<p>This was just meant to be a therapeutic drabble, as I was having a bad week, but I felt it was worthwhile flashing it out a bit and turning it into a proper one-shot. I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your rage is what I crave

"DEREK!" Stiles yelled thundering through the front door and slamming it shut with a loud bang.

"Where the hell are you? Get your werewolf ass down here right now. You've really done it this time..."

Stiles was met with complete silence. Only hearing his own short shallow breathing in the quiet. He stomped through to the kitchen and the living room. No sign of Derek anywhere. Not even any used glasses on the counter. It was almost like no one's been here all day.

"Derek, I swear if you don't show yourself I'm going to go and get some wolfsbane bullets from Allison and hunt you down." 

If Stiles hated one thing it was being ignored. This only had one effect on him, mainly to make him more furious. He knew Derek was home, he was always home at this time plus his Camaro was parked out front. So he must be avoiding Stiles on purpose. Because there was no way he would have not picked up on him being here with his werewolf senses.

Stiles stormed back into the hall. He was a man on a mission. A mission to give Derek a piece of his mind.

"DEREK, for the love of …"

"STILES! Go home... and don't bother coming back until you calmed down." Derek stood at the top of the stairs, only in his jeans, glowering threateningly down at Stiles. 

"No" Stiles shouted, sounding like a spoiled brat who was told to go to his room. 

"I'm not going to let you boss me around anymore. I'm sick and tired of it. I'm not some little kid you can just tell what to do and then ignore when you feel like it. I'm pissed and I want to yell at you." Stiles shrieked at the top of his voice, sounding exactly like said kid he just claimed he wasn't anymore.

Bam

Before Stiles could react, Derek had jumped down over the banister, landing on his hands and feet before pulling himself up to his full height in front of Stiles. He was still a safe distance away but looked like he was about one second away of tearing him apart with his stare alone.

"Stiles... I'm _really not_ in the mood for this. Do you have any idea what kind of crappy day I've had?"

"You've had a crappy day?! Poor you. I am _soooo_ sorry. But you know my day hasn't exactly been a walk in the park either. And as always it has to do with you. When is it ever not about you and your wolfy business these days? So excuse me if for once I don't give a shit about _your_ day."

"Stiles, you make no sense. You're just being your exasperating self as always. What do you _even_ want?" Derek growled.

"I'm exasperating? Is that so? _I'm exasperating_! … Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Stiles threw his hand up in frustration.

"You know what… I am so fed up with your crap, so fed up with you! I ... Without me, you and your pack would have been dead at least twice over. But do I ever get appreciated for anything? You are without a doubt the worst alpha to have ever walked the earth and I'm just tired to always get caught in the middle of everything you do. Maybe you should step aside and let someone else have a go at it."

Derek snarled low in his throat, his eyes glowing red. "What! Like you? Is that what you mean?" Derek gave him the once over with his eyes, rolling them disapprovingly but with a threatening glare to them. 

"Don't challenge my authority!" Derek snapped, bearing his fangs.

"What if I do? What are you going to do about it?" Stiles actually took a step forward meeting Derek's cold gaze with a matching glare. The old 'threatening to rip his throat out with his teeth' routine had lost its creepiness a long time ago. Stiles didn't flinch at the display and was just about to take another step towards Derek when his back collided violently with the wall Derek had just thrown him against. Derek didn't hesitate and launched himself at Stiles, pushing him into the wall for good measure, crowding Stiles' personal space.

Stiles gritted his teeth. That hurt but he would not show it. 

"And that's your answer to everything isn't it? Anger and violence! It's like you only have two modes of operandi." 

Stiles wasn't going to back down, no way. He pushed back against Derek with the weight of his whole body plus sheer willpower and actually managed to move him just a fraction. Obviously Derek had not been prepared for him to fight back. But it didn't take him long to get his bearings.

Before Stiles could try and push him again Derek was on him, pinning him against the wall with the mere force of his body, one hand slamming into the wall next to his head as he leaned in until his mouth was next to Stiles' ear. Stiles could hear Derek's raggedy breath; felt the chill from Derek's exhale against his skin.

"I.Warned.You! … I am not in the mood for this."

"Well, you will have to DEAL with me." Stiles rasped back, finding it hard to breathe as his chest would not expand against the wall that was Derek's body. 

Derek lifted his head enough to be able to stare at Stiles in disbelief. Like he couldn't believe that Stiles was still talking back at him. They were mere inches away, nose to nose. Derek was so close in fact that Stiles could smell him. Smell his cologne mixed with sweat from when he assumed Derek had been working out before he had barged in. He could even pick up the faint scent of coffee as Derek exhaled. And he wondered how much more Derek must be able to smell him. Could smell his rage and fear and stubbornness to not give in. Did stubbornness have a scent? Stiles wondered. How much could Derek tell that Stiles was just bluffing really. He knew he was at a disadvantage in almost every area but still, he would not back down.

They stayed like that for what felt like forever. Two immovable forces of nature locked in a stalemate. One only propelled on by the sheer power that was his mind and the other one by an overwhelming physical strength. They continued to stare at each other; it was like they were trying to look into each other's soul, looking for some deep secrets buried within that could give them an advantage over the other. 

Stiles could feel every twitch of Derek's muscles against his body, could sense the tenseness, the willpower it must take for Derek not to just go all alpha wolf on him. It had him petrified just a bit. The unstoppable force that Derek could be. Just enough to have all his nerve endings fire on all cylinders overloading his brain.

But he pushed that niggling feeling down, he would not let himself be intimidated by Derek. Stiles pushed his body experimentally back against Derek's to see if he had any room to manoeuvre and maybe get himself out of this strangle hold and into a better position to 'fight' his corner. But the only thing he was able to move even an inch were his legs. Maybe kneeing Derek in the crown jewels would help to get Derek off of him.

Stiles somehow managed to wedge his leg between Derek's and tried to push up hard but all he managed was a slightly more than gentle brush against Derek's crotch.

Derek growled and jerked his head back before leaning back forward, slamming his other fist into the wall the other side of Stiles' head, trapping Stiles' head between his arms and staring at Stiles. Just staring. No words, no hint of what was going through his mind, just that hungry feral stare a predator might give his prey.

But Stiles really didn't need Derek to tell him what might be going through his head. He had felt IT the second his knee had made contact with Derek's crotch. Just that it needed a moment for his brain to catch up with the information.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Stiles eyes went as big as saucers, finally registering the implication of what he had just felt.  
"  
You're actually getting off on this? You bastard." Stiles tried to wriggle free from Derek but was met with an iron like clasp around his wrists before suddenly his world was spinning and he found himself face first pressed against the wall, Derek holding him tight at the neck.

"Shut up. Just shut up. You've done enough talking!" Derek hissed. Stiles could feel the tips of Derek's fangs against the back of his neck and it sent a shiver straight down his spine. He felt the brush of air against the hairs on his neck as Derek continued to growl.

"Did no one ever teach you not to piss off an alpha?" Derek's grip on Stiles' wrists intensified as he brought them up over Stiles head, holding them in place with one hand. 

"Well, you've pissed me off big time. You've asked for this! One majorly pissed off alpha who will have to teach you your rightful place in the big scheme of things."

Stiles tried to wriggle free and to protest verbally, making his displeasure known but only managed a muffled noise as Derek's other hand had found its way to his mouth and covered it, in effect gagging Stiles.

"Stiles, Stiles, Stiles… poor infuriating, always biting off more than you can chew, never knowing when to quit Stiles." Derek snarled menacingly. 

Stiles stopped struggling and just went rigid as he felt Derek's tongue flick out and lick a wet rail along the lower neck up to his ear before sucking his earlobe into his mouth.

"Maybe you really had no idea what you did when you stormed in here earlier, daring to challenge me." Derek's tongue continued its path up and down Stiles neck. Derek nudged Stiles' shirt out of the way with his nose before latching onto the top of Stiles' shoulder, and sucking hard leaving a big red mark.

"And you can count yourself lucky that despite me finding you extremely irritating, I kind of … have grown fond of you … as otherwise you would be quite dead by now already for being insubordinate." 

Stiles' whole body trembled at the words. He suddenly was painfully aware of the strength Derek possessed. The ease with which Derek had him immobilised without even really having to try. Stiles' breath hitched at that thought, his heart starting to beat more frantically against his chest as he started to feel like a trapped animal. Derek growled, no doubt picking up on Stiles state and nosed at Stiles' neck. And then as if to prove his dominance over him, Derek bit down hard on Stiles' shoulder, making him jerk and yelp a muffled cry against Derek's hand as he could feel Derek's teeth sink deep into his skin, breaking it and a stinging sensation washed over him.

Without thinking, because his brain had shut down already and given way to the wild force that was a multitude of emotions, and because it was the only part of his body he was vaguely able to move, Stiles opened his mouth instinctively and managing to catch Derek's hand bit down hard. So hard in fact, that he could taste blood.

Derek hardly flinched though. All he did was to let out an enraged howl and readjust his hand so it stifled Stiles again. Then he pushed more into Stiles, pushing his legs apart with his own strong thigh.

"Oh Stiles … you know the only other option than to kill you now is to claim you." Derek's hand that had been holding Stiles' wrists up released its grip and instead slowly started to travel down Stiles' back. Stiles could hear the ripping of fabric as no doubt Derek was slicing his shirt with his claws, leaving Stiles both hot and cold at the same time.

Stiles wanted to shout but Derek's hand clasped his jaw tight, making it hard for Stiles to even open his mouth.

"No point struggling now, you should have walked when I told you to. I will teach you about obeying your alpha, because like it or not that's what I am." 

Derek stilled for a moment, Stiles could feel his strong heart beating against his back where they were pressed together, sweat already building up between them from where hot skin met hot skin. He could feel Derek jerk and twitch in that telltale way of him shifting and although his head was pressed against the wall it was like he could see him. Not just that. It was like he could literally feel Derek's strength increasing even more. Could feel the wolf that had been begging to come out finally howl in triumph as it was allowed to the forefront. He could feel Derek's claws roaming up and down his back, scratching patterns deep into his skin. It was a weird sensation between a tickle and a burn and Stiles could do nothing but zoom in on where he could feel the pressure and burn of Derek's long nails, giving in to it.

He really didn't want to but he couldn't help a moan escape him against Derek's hand that was still wound tight around his jaw and mouth. That only seemed to edge Derek on more. Stiles could hear the almost animal like pants coming from so close behind him that it sounded like thunder against his ears. His own breathing had picked up too. He had nowhere to run, no route of escape and had a mighty alpha pressed up hard against him, fangs at his neck and claws making their ways down to his jeans. Maybe on this occasion he did bargain for more than he could handle. 

The next thing he knew was a sharp pain which had him whimper and jolt but unable to actually move, as Derek's claws ripped his jeans off his body, not caring that they pierced the skin and drew blood in the process. Stiles' legs were shaking. He was sure the only reason why he was still standing was Derek's body pressing him up against the wall making it impossible for him to move.

Derek shifted his position, letting go of Stiles' mouth and pinning him down with the length of his arm as his other hand fiddled with the belt and button of his own jeans.

"Derek, please…" Stiles begged but before he could say much else he found himself with a piece of cloth in his mouth, and only being able to 'humpf' and then he was immobilised by Derek again. And oh god, the next thing Stiles could feel was Derek's hard cock pressed between his butt cheeks as Derek started to rub up against him while Derek's claws and fangs continued their assault on Stiles' back. Stiles felt his whole back on fire, could feel the exact moment his skin gave way to the piercing pressure and broke. He could feel the odd warm trickle of blood and Derek's claws swirling the blood around his back, almost like painting on him. Stiles shuddered as Derek continued to bite and scratch, intermixed with licking over open wounds until they virtually stopped hurting only to then open them up again.

Stiles could feel himself let go. He was in a trance, a kind of out of body experience that was the only way to describe what he was feeling at the moment. He had given up to struggle, to fight Derek. All his cockiness from earlier had evaporated and if he could he would just whimper and beg but the cloth gag made that impossible. He closed his eyes and tried to take some deep steadying breaths through his nose. He felt every move Derek made, every bite, every scratch, every drag of Derek's cock against his cheeks. Everything was Derek around him, the smell, the sounds, even the pain, it was all Derek. 

Stiles didn't even register when Derek reached around with one of his claws and engulfing his cock with his fist slowly started to pump him.

"You like this? You're so hard already." Derek's mouth was resting against Stiles' ear again and he more whispered in a throaty voice than actually speak. Only then did Stiles really notice his own painfully hard cock and Derek's … what .. .claws? wrapped around his dick.

Stiles head fell back on instinct, slightly panicked at the thought of something so sharp against his dick and collided with Derek's forehead. Derek grunted angrily and pushed Stiles' chest harder against the wall. It was all too much. The pain and the slight lack of oxygen as Stiles wasn't able to take in enough air through his nose and Derek's body heat and the tug on his cock that sent waves of arousal through his body despite Stiles being convinced that he should not be able to feel anything anymore. Stiles just wanted to collapse and possibly die but his body was not his own at the moment.

Derek suddenly stopped rutting against Stiles, nudging Stiles' legs further apart instead.

"Now you're going to feel what its like to be really dominated by an alpha. I'm going to claim you now. I will fuck you so hard I will ruin you for anyone who ever might want to lay a hand on you after this." 

Stiles let out a muffled moan against the make shift gag. There was nothing else he could do, so he closed his eyes and willed his body to relax. Stiles could feel the cold drag of a finger/claw against his entrance and oh god he hoped Derek would not try to stretch him while his claws were extended. His whole body tensed again, Stiles didn't even know his muscles were able to still function in that way.

He heard Derek spit in his hand and then bring his hand back down against Stiles' ass and then he felt the burn of a not well enough lubed finger pressing in. But in the big scheme of things compared to the way his whole back was still firing an array of messages of pain this was nothing really.

Derek only spent a few short minutes trying to loosen Stiles up and then still holding Stiles wrists up with one hand guided his cock to Stiles entrance with the other hand before grabbing him hard around the waist and pushing in. Stiles yelped at the intrusion and the burn, well he huffed against the piece of cloth in his mouth. Derek was big and slowly pushed in all the way in one big movement.

Derek gave him no time to adjust and started to fuck into him hard and mercilessly pushing and shoving Stiles more into the wall with every thrust. Stiles had trouble to stay upright and to keep his balance, his legs a trembling mess of jelly and unable to support his body with his arms. 

His own cock, still hard and trapped between his belly and the wall, continuously brushed against the wall giving it enough friction to stay hard but not enough to push Stiles closer to the edge, that despite all of this he craved, he needed so desperately. The one emotion and feeling his mind had latched on to as everything else had become way too much too handle.

Derek continued to slam into Stiles hard and fast combined with a new assault on Stiles' neck and shoulder with his teeth. Stiles could feel the drag of Derek's cock against his ring and inner skin and the occasional brush against Stiles prostate had him in tears. The pain he had long managed to blend out, letting the sensation of pleasure take over.

If he could talk he would beg Derek by now to please touch him, to allow him at least that little bit of satisfaction, of release in all of this. But Derek seemed to ignore him, instead rutting into him even more violently, making noises that reminded Stiles more of an animal than a human.

'Oh my god.' Stiles thought, feeling a slight feel of dread creep up his spine. 

For a second he had believed that his mind was playing tricks on him. His brain misinterpreting the signals it got from his abused and bruised skin but when he felt it again there was no mistaking it. First it had only been a small prickle, almost like stubble against his skin. Then he was sure he could feel fine hairs, almost fur like, slide against his back and the nose that was nudging his neck feeling a lot colder and clammy. Stiles shuddered at the contact, not sure whether to be absolutely petrified by this or strangely aroused. Nothing made sense anymore; he shouldn't be feeling like this. He could hear that Derek's breathing sounding different, somewhat higher, faster as he panted hard and … oh my fucking god, was Derek …? 

And then before Stiles could fully process what was happening or start to panic it was just skin against skin again, making those familiar slapping noises that came with being balls deep buried inside someone and rutting frantically against them.

Stiles could feel Derek's thrusts becoming more urgent and erratic and finally, Derek had mercy on him and wrapped his hand back around Stiles' cock tugging at it in time with his own movements. Stiles didn't need much stimulation. His body felt already totally on edge and after a few strokes Stiles could feel his body go rigid as a heat build up in his stomach and his knees bucked before he could feel his dick starting to pulsate and his orgasm overwhelming his already spent and tired body as he spilt all over Derek's hand and the wall.

Stiles muffled out a frustrated cry against the cloth and bit down on it hard. He could feel himself getting dangerously close to passing out, the orgasm combined with the lack of oxygen from his limited intake of air had his head spin and it was only because of Derek, who was holding him up with one arm wrapped around his waist as he continued to thrust into him, that he was still standing.

"Stiles…" Derek growled as he pulled out all of a sudden and with a few quick strokes finished himself off coming over Stiles' ass and lower back. Derek was shaking all over and for a moment almost lost his grip on Stiles before managing to pull him back up. 

Stiles rested his head against the wall as he tried to get his breathing under any kind of control, trying to steady himself with his finally free hands against the wall. He felt strangely calm, too overloaded by what had just happened to process, to even think.

He could feel Derek's breath against his back and one of Derek's fingers tracing patterns over Stiles' back with his come. Derek reached around and pulled the cloth gag out of Stiles' mouth, using it to give Stiles back a very quick wipe, and Stiles was finally able to take in some well needed deep breaths. The stayed like that for a minute. Stiles pressed close against Derek and Derek holding him tight, nuzzling against the tender skin on his neck, almost lovingly.

Stiles was just about to give in and to let himself relax into Derek, craving any kind of warmth and comfort he would give him, when suddenly a chill hit his back. Derek was gone and without anything or anyone to hold him upright his legs were unable to support his weight and he slumped to the floor like a sack of potatoes, curling into himself. 

XXX

Derek let out a contented sigh as he lay on his bed with his eyes closed. He was taking in some well needed calming breaths, as his inner wolf was still running wild. Still too exhilarated from the exertion of power it had been allowed to display. He had literally tasted blood and wanted more. Wanted to feel that powerful again, but Derek knew he couldn't allow himself to, not now anyway. Eventually he managed to calm his wolf sufficiently to actually feel how tired and sated he felt. He could feel himself drift off but he held off the sleep. He had promised to wait.

His ears were straining hard and he could hear a faint steady heartbeat but otherwise no motion for a long time. Then eventually he could hear someone move downstairs and then the quiet shuffling of footsteps coming closer and then he felt the bed dip next to him. His lips curled into the tiniest of smiles but he kept his eyes closed. Moist lips met his in a chaste kiss and he opened his eyes being met with beautiful brown ones and a completely exhausted but at the same time blissful face that was smiling down at him. He allowed himself to smile back at Stiles.

"You took your time, I almost was tempted to come look for you," Derek hummed as he gently nudged Stiles and pulled him in for another kiss.

"I guess so, just ... I literally couldn't move for like 15 minutes … This was _awesome_ with a capital A".

"Mhhh," Derek agreed wistfully. "So was it what you had in mind?"

"Dude, it was so much better than I could have ever imagined ... I mean as far as having sex with an angry alpha is concerned I think it pretty much ticked all the boxes. Thank you so much for indulging me … and just out of interest, did I manage to actually make you angry or was that all for show?" Stiles just needed to know. If only to file things away for any future angry sex session they might hopefully indulge in.

"Yeah, there might have been a moment or two, I mean … challenging my authority, really? I mean, good move as far as getting a reaction from me went. 

"Yeah," Stiles chuckled. "I always wanted to do that… to be honest though I wasn't sure whether it would backfire but obviously it worked."

"Yes, it did. But don't worry I was never in any real danger of losing control completely." Derek explained nuzzling Stiles' neck.

"Good… Because I'd very much like to do this again one day … but now …" Stiles winced as he reached around him and picked up the first aid kit he had picked up from the bathroom on the way.

"I think I might need you to … you know ... fix me up. Judging by the bits of blood on the floor I probably have some open wounds."

"Sorry," Derek mumbled his head buried in Stiles' chest. "Was I too rough?"

"No, just on the edge of too rough … but I know that I can trust you not to put me through more than I can handle. So no need to apologise. I asked you to, and it's all good. It will heal," Stiles said letting his head fall against Derek's shoulder. 

"Thank you," Derek hummed and placed a kiss on the top of Stiles short hair.

"What for?" Stiles asked sounding tired.

"For trusting me, you know how much that means to me."

"Mmmmm," Stiles hummed in understanding.

"Ok, now turn around. Let me see if any of those cuts might actually need stitches." Derek went on to carefully examine Stiles' back before being satisfied that none of the wounds were deep enough to warrant an embarrassing trip to the hospital before opening up the first aid kit and getting out lotions and creams and bandages.

"Just … this one thing…" Stiles said quietly, more in a whisper, as Derek went to work, cleaning out the wounds and applying antiseptic and cream to them.

"What?" 

"Well … just that …" Stiles started chomping on his bottom lip.

"Stiles, you know you can tell me, trust goes both ways you know." Derek said, continuing to attend to Stiles' back.

"Well … just … for a moment there it felt like … were you actually going to full on shift on me?" Stiles almost tripped over his words.

Stiles could feel Derek tense up for a second before relaxing again.

"Oh …" Derek huffed, sounding embarrassed. 

"Em … kind of was about to for a second … yeah … but … don’t worry, it won't happen. I can control it."

"Ok." Stiles replied as he winced slightly at the burn of the antiseptic.

"Just …" Stiles by now looked like he was actually eating his bottom lip and coughed nervously. "You know … I think I would have been ok … you know with that … if you would have … just … thought you should know…" He could feel himself go red at the confession.

"Stiles," Derek whispered, his lips hot against Stiles' neck as he placed a peck on it. And Stiles could feel his skin come out in goosebumps at the sensation and marvelled at how the same person who could literally shred things to pieces if he wanted to, could be so gentle and loving at the same time.

"You know, you don't have to prove anything to me. I love you and you're more than a worthy boyfriend for an alpha, so you don't have to, you know …" Derek said, catching Stiles' eyes with his own.

"I know I don't have to but … I am the boyfriend of an alpha and … you know … that opens up a whole new dimension of stuff I would have never ever considered in a million years but … I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want to experience everything you have to offer and… what I mean is that maybe one day in the future I would be ok with it and maybe we can work our way up to it and …"

"Stiles, too much talking…" Derek scolded but it was said so softly that Stiles could only chuckle in response.

"But yes, maybe one day … if you really, really want to. But I know you're human and if it never happens that's perfectly fine. And anyway, for now I think this is as much as you can take." Derek said, letting his eyes roam over Stiles' back, checking whether he had missed any wounds that needed attention. 

When he was satisfied Stiles' back had been taken care off sufficiently, Derek fell onto the bed pulling Stiles down with him.

"And of course you know what you've just insinuated, right? … that you are planning on spending an extensive amount of time with me as you boyfriend." Derek said sounding slightly smug.

"Well you said you would ruin me for anyone else, so I guess you're stuck with me." Stiles laughed, snuggling himself against Derek's chest. He just had to throw that one back in Derek's face.

Derek whimpered sounding totally embarrassed and burying his face in the crook of Stiles' neck.

Oh god! That was such a cheesy line. Please forget I ever said that!"

**Author's Note:**

> For about 2/3 of the story it appears that Derek is forcing himself onto Stiles, manhandling him and coercing him into having sex without his consent. But it is all a pre-arranged role-play session, at Stiles' request, so all is in fact consensual! (And Derek is rather sweet in the end).


End file.
